


Pol Pot plays Fortnite

by epicmongoloid



Category: Historical RPF, Yo Mama - Fandom
Genre: Communism, Gen, Khmer Rouge, Yo Mama Jokes, cambodia, fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmongoloid/pseuds/epicmongoloid
Summary: Pol Pot plays Fortnite. Cmon mate just read the title





	Pol Pot plays Fortnite

It was a nice Sunday morning in Cambodia, and Pol Pot was in his house. He was awfully bored and wondered what he could do to pass some time.

“Sir, I’ve heard of this new game called _Fortnite._ Perhaps you’d enjoy it.” said his imaginary friend, whose name I do not know.

”Thank you for the suggestion,” replied the Cambodian commie. “I’ll try it later.”

Later, Pol Pot was downloading Fortnite on his computer. “It’s gamer time!” he squealed gleefully.

But just as the download finished, a buff, tan man with golden hair broke through the walls.

”Yo mama so fat, she was overthrown by a small militia group, and now she’s known as the Republic of Yo Mama!” screamed the man.

”Not funny,” said the Cambodian.

”Impossible,” said the blonde man. “I got it off a website saying Yo Mama Jokes: Beat 55 Yo Mama Jokes of All Time! This is supposed to be one of the funniest ones!”

Pol Pot laughed. “Yo mama so peepeepoopoo that she peepeepoopoos the peepeepoopoo.” he replied.

”Oh fuck! He’s too strong!” the tan lad said, shocked. “Even I, Brody from Yo Mama on YouTube, can’t win a Yo Mama joke fight against this commie chink! I guess I’ll just have to do destroy this guy the hard way...”

Brody then grabbed the communist and threw him against the wall. He proceeded to grab Pol Pot and throw him in a giant microwave. Pol Pot was somehow still alive half and hour later, so Brody curbstomped him to death.

However, years later, Brody suddenly remembered this haunting incident. Pol Pot’s clever comeback... The blood on the wall... Pol Pot in the microwave... The dictator’s blood pouring all over the ground as Brody stomped on him...

Brody had enough of the flashbacks. He grabbed his momma’s assault rifle, which was actually a nerf gun, and shot himself to death.


End file.
